The Sweetest Flower
by sweetlily16
Summary: Lily Cross knows nothing of her past, except that a young vampire saved her from a level E. She lived a normal life until tragedy strikes. She is sent to cross academy, where she discovers secrets, love, nightmares, and someone watching her. ZeroXOC
1. The flower seed is planted

Prologue

I was just walking down a dark alleyway; it was a dark and scary night, probably past midnight. Where was I? How did I get here?

These questions ran through my head. I looked forward and noticed a dark figure coming towards me. It came closer and I noticed it was a tall man with red eyes and an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello little girl, you seem lost." I stood there too scared to move and shaking. "May I drink your blood?"

I was filled with so much fear to realize what he had asked until it was too late; he lunged towards me and grabbed my shoulders with sharp teeth gleaming from his mouth, just inches away from my neck. I screamed. The next thing I notice is the man falling backwards with a red, sharp whip-like object shooting through his chest.

I fell backwards still scared but with a small feeling of relief as I watched the man drop dead.

"It's a big shame on yourself, preying on young girls for blood," came a voice from behind me.

A young guy stepped from behind me; he examined the man's dead body and brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood that covered his hand.

I gasped; he was a vampire! I have heard stories about them, one of the most dangerous things in this world; A beast in human form that preys on human blood. The eyes are something to avoid, for it is easy to get lost within them.

He then turned towards me. He was young but looked very gentle; he had reddish-brown spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes. I did indeed get lost in them. He may have been a vampire, but he didn't look like he was going to hurt me.

He reached out his hand and held it in front of me, "are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded, still silent with shock at what just happened, but when I took his hand, for the first time this night I felt safe and relaxed.


	2. the flower starts to grow

It has been 10 years since that incident.

I looked out the window, as the sun was getting ready to set. I got my coat out and grabbed by Aphrodite blades, a gift from uncle Kaien, and strapped them on my leg strap. It wouldn't be too long before I had to be on night watch.

As I was getting ready to go out I the door I walked past the den. Keichan was there, he seemed to be in some deep thought and me walking by seemed to snap him back into reality.

"Leaving already?" he asked me.

"Hey they never have a specific time as to when they start to come out and look for prey," I replied. Keichan got up and walked over to me and reached out and stroked my long, striaght, brown hair.

"I know you hate me for saying this all the time but be careful. You don't have to risk your life. It's hard for me to believe you are the most skilled protector of this village and my daughter." He told me.

Keichan was my current guardian. Senri Shiki, the young boy, and vampire, who had rescued me 6 years ago, brought me to a man named Kaien Cross. He was a kind man who happened to own a school. He was also a guardian for two other young pupils who had tragic pasts and were close friends of mine. Their names were Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. Kaien introduced me to his brother Keichan and appointed him my guardian but offered me to attend his school.

But my uncle didn't own an ordinary school; it was a school of humans and vampires. For years, my uncle has had pacifism towards vampires and humans and that's what started the school. Keichan said he would home school me and also trained me to help him be a protector of the village he lived in. He was one of the best fighters and protectors ever known; The reason for my great fighting skills to this very day.

But one thing I will never forget about my past is Senri. I am very grateful to him. It has been a while since I last saw him. He would occasionally come to visit me, but recently he hasn't made many visits. I think about him every day, along with seeing Yuki and Zero.

Since Kaien raised her, Yuki was technically my cousin. She and I would have fun times when we were young. I was there the day Zero came into both our lives. I too think about Zero a lot. He has had a tragic past. He was a quiet, somber one, but yet it was easy for me to get him to talk. He and I became close and I can't help but think about him.

I'm currently a protector and keep night watch over the village for any monstrous vampires like the one that attacked me.

"Yes but without risks, my life wouldn't be fun," I teased my guardian father. After saying that I left, giving him one last goodbye hug and headed out the door.


	3. night watch

Darkness had already come; I sat on a rooftop of a house. That's how I was able to keep a good lookout, keeping a sharp eye out moving rooftop to rooftop.

I stifled out a yawn. Everything seemed quiet and not a single person was out. The town had its own curfew the minute dusk came. But in a small town, there are always the reckless people that tend to sneak out late past curfew.

I was just about to turn around and head back home when I heard some cries. I looked down and saw 2 little girls. One girl was lying on the ground while the other one was attending to her. Immediately I jumped down from the roof and ran over to them.

"What are you doing out here? It's way past curfew!" I said to them. "We were playing out in the fields and then got lost and couldn't find our way back to the village," they told me. I helped the fallen girl up and then gasped. She had a scraped elbow and I noticed a trickle of blood coming down on her arm.

"You guys need to immediately get home NOW!" I shouted at them. They got up and began to walk home but then stopped staring past me with looks of horror on their faces. I turned around but before I knew it I felt something grab a hold of me and thrust me on the ground, face first.

I tried to get up but the strong impact on my back kept me down. I turned my head; standing on me was a monster with glowing red eyes and fangs protruding from its mouth. I knew it was a vampire, the same kind I was attacked by.

I reached down and pulled out my blades, ready to stab the beast with them. Suddenly the monster jumped of me and then darted straight for the girls raging wildly with its claws.

"Run!" I shouted but the girls stood there holding onto each other screaming. I bolted up and ran towards the beast.

I got to it and grabbed its arms and with all my might I swung it over; it crashed into a nearby stonewall. I yelled at the girls to get away and, finally getting up, quickly complied. As soon as they disappeared I look over at the monster. It was already recovering from the crash against the wall and then sprinted towards me.

It thrust out a hand with long sharp claws protruding from it aiming for my head. I dodged it narrowly missing my head but it instead got my upper arm. A burning pain seared on my right shoulder, my good shoulder for throwing. I couldn't let myself slow down because of it; before I could do anything else another forceful blow from the monster sent me flying.

I hit the ground full impact. The monster lunged towards me laughing.

"Foolish girl, to think a pretty one like yourself could defeat a monster like me," it sneered.

I could hear it getting closer to me. With my blades in my left hand all aligned in a fan, I swung my left arm over behind me with force. In that second it was over.

I slowly got up and looked behind me; the beast was lying on the ground with its throat gouged out due to my final strike and then burst into nothing but dust.

Stupid creatures, I thought to myself, always having too much pride. As I tried to stand up straight the pain in my shoulder returned. I moaned knowing it was going to be a hard walk home. Just them I saw a figure coming towards. I had my blades in my hand ready for another fight. But there were doubts in my head as to if I was up for another one.

As the figure got closer I lowered my weapons; It was Keichan.

"I saw some girls running home and they told me what happened," he said to me.

"They got home safely?" I asked

He assured me they did and gasped at the sight of my shoulder.

"This is why I always have fear of letting you take watch at night alone," he said to me. He came over to me and put my right arm over his shoulders and helped guide me home.

As we got closer to our house some of the other men, village protectors, were there. They saw us and welcomed us. I was showered with many thanks. The other men helped me inside while Keichan waited outside and talked with the others.

They treated my wound, which was not that deep. I then was about to walk outside but was stopped by the men saying it was a private matter with my father. I was about to argue but then stopped; I was very tired so I took resort to my room. I immediately fell onto my bed and fell asleep.


	4. Attack

I woke up late the next morning. One thing about night watch is that sleep is something I can never get. I went downstairs and Keichan was at the dining room table sitting with some other men, the other village protectors. They all were talking but then stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Good morning my dear," said Keichan with a smile.

"Same to you," I said smiling back, "am I interrupting anything?" I asked.

"No, in fact they were just about to leave," he replied to me.

I noticed his smile disappeared and he turned and gave the men a rather serious look. The men then stood up and left the house. The leader was the last one out; before he left he turned around and gave me one last look and headed out. Confused I asked what was going on. Keichan didn't answer. When he didn't I went to him a repeated the question.

He just looks at me and gave me a gentle smile and said, "It's nothing for you to worry about, dear, sweet Lily."

I looked at him, "you know I hate it when you and the other protectors keep things from me," I retorted.

"It's just there are some things that are better left unsaid. Try to understand me, Lily." And with that said he too headed out the door leaving me standing there confused.

Night came by quickly. When I went on night watch it felt like it would never end. Nothing happened that night. With one last look around I headed home. When I came through the door, the house was empty. I called out Keichan's name but no answer. I headed to my room was about to get ready for bed when I heard cries from outside. I then heard a door slam downstairs and I ran to see. Keichan was standing there and then he saw me. Quickly he ran to me, grabbed my arm and took me to the back.

"I don't have much time to explain," he told me, "there are a couple of men here in the back, you are to go with them and they will escort you to your uncle's school. You will now be staying there."

"Why, what's going on?" I asked. "Do what I say, I love you very much and be a good strong girl for me," he said to me.

Suddenly, I heard a big crash coming from the front. He thrust a bag at me, with some clothes I expect, and gave me a kiss on the cheek and pushed me out the door. The men out there took me and started walking off with me. "Wait!" I shouted. I struggled against them and got loose. I ran back to the back door, I needed to know what was happening. They chased after me when I got to the door. I looked and with horror realized what was happening. Inside, Keichan was lying on the ground covered in blood surrounded by vampires and dead protectors. One of the vampires was standing over him.

"Where is she?" he growled at him.

"She is long gone and you will never find her." Keichan choked out.

"You can't keep her from the destiny that awaits her," the beast sneered.

"We will do all we can to prevent it from happening" breathed Keichan.

The beast laughed, "He will find her, sooner or later. His return is very soon to come," the vampire said with a sneer, and with that he protruded his claws out and sank them into Keichans chest. My mouth dropped and I was about to let out a scream when a hand clamped over my mouth. I was dragged away from my house and I felt a prick of a needle in my arm and soon felt dizzy. The picture of Keichan's body haunted my mind before I went black.


	5. return

**Thanks to the people that read my story and give me their thoughts on the story. I will be making my chapters longer now. Please RXR**

**I do not own anything, sadly XD**

XXX

I woke up to find myself in a car and the two protectors across the seat from me. I sat up, my memory such a blur. But then the horrible memories came. I put my head in my hands, tears pouring down my face. I lost my guardian, my father who I loved very much. He had protected me all these years and was now dead. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I demanded to them.

"The village was attacked," one of them explained, "Keichan wanted to get you out of there as soon as possible," said the other one.

"Why was it so important to get me out of there? Everyone else is just as important," I spat out.

"It's what Keichan wanted," said the one next to me whom I realized was the leader of the protectors.

"The monsters said something about needing to know where I am, what was that about, why did they need to know?" I asked.

They were silent and didn't reply. I repeated the question louder and the leader told me it wasn't important, the only important thing was getting me to the school safely. It was a long drive. The images of Keichan haunted my mind during the drive and I couldn't help but cry the whole time. What was going on? Why was it happening? What do they want with me? Questions filled my brain. When we got to the school, I was dropped off at the gates. The men gave me a letter to give to the headmaster, my uncle. Then they drove off.

I looked up at the gates. As I walked forward they opened up for me. I walked towards the school and realized night had fallen during the drive. I was in my black skirt, tights, sweater, and boots and yet I still felt a chill in the air.

As I came closer to the doors, I felt like I was being watched. I heard a noise behind me and turned around. Sure enough, figures started to appear behind me and around me. Young teenage boys in white uniforms appeared. I was cautious but yet somehow attracted to their beauty.

Before I could get to the doors, one came up to me and spoke, "well, well what have we here?" he said in a very seductive voice.

Another one spoke, this time a young spiky-haired blonde one with blue eyes, "it appears to be a pretty, young girl," he said with a grin.

When he grinned he presented fangs. Oh no, another vampire, but not as monstrous as the others in the village. In fact, they were all very beautiful, and looked elegant. The eyes are the things to get lost in when with a vampire; those words ran through my mind as they appeared all around me. I looked at the others and they all had fangs and were coming closer to me.

"Why are you out so late?" asked the blonde one.

"I need to see the headmaster of this school." I replied, I started to move towards the doors but a few blocked my path.

"Why the rush, why not stay out here with us," he sneered, coming closer to me.

"Don't get your hopes up," I snapped.

Without thinking, I raised my hand to hit him, but in a fast move he grabbed my wrist and held it with a tight grip.

He laughed and then smelt my hand, "you have a soft, warm touch and a refreshing smell of blood," he cooed.

I struggled; using my other hand I grabbed my blades and thrust them at him. He ducked just narrowly missing them.

"I love a girl that's feisty," he chuckled.

Before I could attack anymore, one of the vampires came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and neck. I struggled but it was no use.

"Let me go!" I shrieked, but he laughed and tightened his grip on me.

The blonde one came up to me with an evil grin. He reached out and brushed the back of his hand against my neck. His touch on my neck immediately made me feel dizzy and tired. The one holding me then tipped me down a little until I was lying in his arms. I tried to struggle but my body became weak. The vampires laughed and moved in closer. The blonde one tilted my chin up and moved close to my neck.

"Stop," I pleaded with him, but he only snickered.

"I'll take a taste and maybe I'll make you mine. After all, a pretty human girl like yourself shouldn't go to waste." He said to me, his lips pressing against my cheek and then brushing down to my neck.

I could feel the warmth of his tongue licking my neck. "Someone, please" I moaned, but it was too late. I felt his fangs pierce my neck. He started sucking on my neck and everything started to get blurry.

"ENOUGH" I heard someone yell. The blonde stopped and with what I had left of my blurry vision I saw 2 new figures approach. One had reddish- brown hair and the other one with straight blonde hair. The brown haired one took me in his arms and was carrying me to school.

"Senri-Senpai?" I breathed before everything went black.

I woke to find myself lying on a small couch. I looked around and realized I was in an office. 3 men were in there talking. I looked and was relieved at who it was; my uncle Kaien Cross and Senri Shiki. I sat up and they looked over and saw me.

"My dear Lily, oh how I was worried about the state you were in when Shiki and Ichijo brought you here," my uncle exclaimed.

That's when I realized why I was here; I ran into my uncles arm tears starting to come. I explained what happened at the village and then continued to sob. My uncle caressed me and he had a concerned face.

"This can't be good," he said looking over at Senri.

After I calmed down a bit I looked over at Senri. He looked worried but then met my eyes and smiled. I ran over to him and hugged him for the first time in a while. Oh how I had missed him so much. He hugged me back and held me in his arms. I felt warm and safe for the first time this night. I didn't want him to let go of me.

"So your Lily, the girl who I've heard great stories from the headmaster," came a voice.

I turned and saw it was the other blonde vampire who helped save me from the ones outside. I nodded wiping away some tears.

"I must say I never thought you would be this beautiful. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Takuma Ichijo," he replied holding out his hand.

I blushed and shook his hand. He too had special warmth to his touch. Suddenly a girl burst through the door. I realized it was Yuki. When she saw me she screamed with excitement and ran to give me a hug.

"I heard you were here. When the headmaster got your letter and told us what happened I wanted to see you. I'm really sorry about what happened with your village. I was worried that you were hurt. I was even more worried when I found out about your little meeting with some of the night class. Aido can get out of hand sometimes, but he is harmless," she exclaimed.

I smiled at her and told her I was glad to see her.

"This is good," she exclaimed, "you can be a part of the disciplinary committee with me and Zero."

"What a wonderful idea," said my uncle, "I will have your uniform ready in the morning. You will also do some training with Zero and Yuki tomorrow so we can see your skills, but I daresay you have some after hearing what you did when you met up with some of the night class with the blades I gave you," said my uncle.

I looked around and noticed something, "where's Zero at?" I asked.

Yuki told me he didn't know I was here yet and she ran out to get him. With that Senri and Ichijo said they had to leave to the moon dormitory to have a big talk with Hanabusa Aido, the young vampire who bit me.

Before they left Senri gave me one last hug and a small kiss on the cheek, "I'm so happy that you are here, now we will be able to see each other more often," he whispered to me.

After they left my uncle left to make sure the day class wasn't having havoc. I was then alone. I was thinking all about what happened that night.

But I soon heard someone come in. I saw and realized it was a friend of mine and a close friend of Yuki, Kaname Kuran. He had saved Yuki from a vampire a long time ago as Senri had saved me. He was a handsome vampire and the president of the vampires that attended this school. Ever since I met Yuki, I have known Kaname for a long time. I also knew that Yuki adored him very much. I was pretty sure he felt the same as well. He would visit her a lot when she was young. I would see him occasionally if I ever went to visit Yuki. Senri would usually accompany him on his visits.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other Lily," he said to me with a smile.

I smiled back, "it has."

He came over to me and reached out and stroked my hair. "Aido will have big consequences for what he did tonight after what you have been through," he assured me. I smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"You must not worry you are safe here." He whispered to me, I guess he knew what happened, with the village and Keichan.

As we broke apart, Zero then came into the room.

"I'm guessing you won't be on patrol then Kiryu-kun?" said Kaname.

Zero glared at him "is it bad that I came to see Lily?" he retorted back.

Kaname smiled and bid me goodbye and then left the room. It was just zero and I. It was silent at first, and then I finally broke the silence.

"Zero, it has been a long time," I walked to him and almost gave him a hug, but I then stopped. If I remembered Zero, it was that he wasn't as full of energy as Yuki and I. I extended out my hand to him.

He took a look at me and then took my hand. The second he touched my hand, I felt my cheeks warm up. Why was I blushing so much? I mean I have known Zero; it's just been a while since I last saw him. Why was I feeling a little shaky too? Quickly I let go and looked down so he wouldn't notice I was blushing.

Zero noticed this. "Stupid monsters," he growled. I guess he had heard about what happened when I arrived. "It must have given you such a fright," he said to me.

He then took off his uniform coat and placed it on my shoulders. Once again I felt myself blushing. "When Yuki and the headmaster told me why you came here, I was worried. The horrible thought that you didn't make it out of the village in time…" Zero was saying but then trailed off, his fists clenched and his eyes closed, as if he was trying to hold back tears.

I smiled, "I'm glad you care Zero. I'm alright though. Thanks for your concern," I said to him, still blushing. To see Zero again, after a long time, was something that brought some happiness in my heart. I yawned; hearing this Zero opened up his eyes.

"It's late, you should get some sleep," Zero said to me.

He took my bag and then led me out of the office. We then walked down a hallway and soon came to a stop. "Here is the room you are staying in," Zero told me. He then unlocked the door, put my bag on the bed, and handed me a key.

"My room is right next door, so if you need anything just knock," and with saying that he turned around and started to walk off.

I watched him walk away, wanting to call him back but I couldn't. I felt some disappointment inside of me. Then he stopped, turned around facing me. He then smiled something that I haven't seen in a while since I last saw him.

"I am happy to see you again, Lily," I didn't know if I was too tired but I could have sworn I saw him blushing.

"I am happy to see you again too, Zero," I replied to him.

I then realized I was still wearing his coat. "Zero wait," I called out to him.

He turned and smiled at me, "go ahead and keep the coat. I have plenty more." He told me.

I looked down and smiled, it was not common for him to be this kind. But it gave me such a warm feeling inside. He then turned around and walked off. I went into my room. It was a nice room. It came with a bed, a desk and chair, a lamp, a small couch, and a window that opened up into a small balcony with a view of the ground's garden. I got dressed for bed and got underneath the covers. I didn't realize I was so tired. As I lay there I smiled to myself, thinking about Zero. The way he smiled at me and said he was happy to see me made my night. I felt my face grow warm again and then drifted off to sleep.


	6. new day at cross academy

**Zero: Do I get some romance in this chapter?**

**Sweetlily16: hey no pressure, the romance will come soon enough**

**Zero: Lily is getting more attention from the vampires then me, some zero love story….**

**Sweetlily16: shut up! You will get some romance from her soon! **_**(gasps….did I just yell at Zero?)**_

**Zero: **_**(anime sweat drop)**_**….yeah you did….you're just as feisty and hot-tempered as Yuki**

**Yuki: Hey what's that supposed to mean?**

**Aido: Well what can you expect from girls these days?**

**Sweetlily16: Aido? How did you get here? **_**(I hate being around vampires)**_

**Aido: Well I am a part of the story, and you better get used to us vampires being around here Sweet lily. You are writing a vampire story. Speaking of which I am a little thirsty right now **_**(throws and arm around Sweetlily's shoulder)**_** may I take some blood from your neck?**

**Sweetlily16: AAAAAH! NO THIS IS WHY I AM NEVER COMFROTABLE AROUND YOU GUYS!**

_**Runs off with Aido chasing her**_

**Zero: damnit, I can never get a break with him around**

_**Pulls out gun and chases after them**_

**Yuki: **_**(sigh…)**_** Enjoy RXR Sweetlily16 doesn't own anything**

**XXX**

I awoke to a knocking on my door. I got up and walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning Lily!" exclaimed Yuki. In her hands was a school uniform. "The headmaster wanted me to give you this," she said handing it to me, "oh and he also wanted me to tell you that your training begins at noon."

I looked at my clock, it was 10. I was surprised that I slept in so late. I thanked Yuki and then shut the door. Since I was going to be training I decided to get into some fit clothes. I put on some shorts and a tang top. I then wore some knee high socks and sneakers.

After I was dressed, I left my room and went downstairs for some breakfast. I had been to this school when I was younger, so I knew my way around the school pretty good. As I got to the breakfast room, so many eyes fell upon me. I guess breakfast wasn't over for the students.

I walked over and got some breakfast, trying to ignore the eyes of many of the day class guys looking at me. I saw Yuki and Zero at a table and sat with them.

"First day and you already are catching the attention of many guys," giggled Yuki.

I heard a groan and looked over and noticed it was coming from Zero.

"What was that for?" asked Yuki, "do I sense some jealousy?" she snickered.

Zero ignored her but I noticed his cheeks going pink. "Don't they know that it's not nice to stare, especially since she is new," he muttered.

"So, looking forward to your training today?" asked Yuki.

I nodded, "It will be in the gym, be prepared for a challenge, cuz we won't go easy on you," said Yuki with a smile.

"Oh trust me; I don't need you guys to go easy on me," I said, "when in doubt you guys will want me to go easy on you."

I heard a snicker next to me; "You seem so confident, but no one can beat me when it comes to fighting," sneered Zero, "not even Yuki has beat me."

"That's because you are twice as tall as me!" bellowed Yuki.

I laughed, if there was one thing that will never get old, it's the fact that Yuki and Zero can never stop bickering towards each other. But it's entertainment for me, I thought.

As noon came, I headed for the gym. As I was walking to the gym, I went by the moon dorm building. I then thought of Senri. I decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt to go inside and say hi to him.

I went to the door; I wasn't sure if I should knock or just go inside. I decided to knock, since it was the polite way. As I reached my hand out, the door opened. I peeked inside, there was no one standing there. Without thinking, I went inside.

It was dark; the only lights in here were some candles lit along the staircase in front of me. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind me. I jumped and almost screamed but covered my mouth. My guess was that the vampires living here were sleeping, since it was daytime.

I moved towards the staircase and was about to go upstairs when a voice came behind me.

"What are you doing here, day class student?" asked the voice.

I turned around; standing in front of me was a young lady, she looked about 17. She was very beautiful; she had pretty hazel eyes and long, flowing, wavy blonde hair. She wore a long, lavender nightgown, with a matching bathrobe. She seemed calm but stern.

"I-I came here to see Senri-Senpai," I stuttered.

Her serious expression disappeared. A smile then appeared on her face, revealing fangs.

"Oh, you must be Lily Cross, the young girl who Shiki saved long ago," she said to me.

I flinched at the word young. I was only a year younger than her, nevertheless I kept calm. By studying her features and her fangs, I realized she was a vampire.

Sensing my nervousness towards she came towards me and pat my shoulder, "no need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she assured me, "Shiki has told me stories about you, and you seem like a sweet girl."

I felt a little better, but still nervous the fact she was a vampire. I returned a smile back.

"My name is Ruka Souen," she told me.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruka-Senpai," I told her, bowing my head.

As we were about to start a conversation I heard some footsteps behind me.

"Is there some pajama party going on that we didn't know about?" came a voice.

I turned around; standing there was Senri and Takuma.

"It's nice to see you again, Lily!" exclaimed Takuma with a grin.

That's when I realized what I was wearing and immediately turned pink. They were all dressed so elegantly, while I was in shorts, a tang top, and my sneakers.

"You must be headed towards your training for today," said Senri.

"Y-yeah," I said.

Why was I acting like this, I knew Senri so well, and yet I felt so intimidated being here with him. He just seemed so perfect, along with Ruka and Takuma. Senri seemed to notice how intimidated I felt; he came up to me and patted my head.

"No need to feel strange in this place, Lily, you are welcome here and this place is your house as it is ours," he reassured me with a gentle smile.

I smiled back at him. All of a sudden, the door burst open. Standing there was Zero. He did not look happy.

"First day of training and you are already running late!" he snapped at me.

Reality popped back into my head and I completely forgot about my training.

"You have no right to just come storming in here and shout!" bellowed Ruka, glaring at him.

"Funny how you think you can talk to me that way, vampire, when I can easily take you out," sneered Zero.

I realized he was reaching behind his coat. That's when I realized he was about to take out his weapon, the bloody rose gun.

"I don't think that is really necessary, Kiryu-Kun," I looked up; standing at the top of the staircase was Kaname.

"Maybe if you would stop taking our trainees away, we wouldn't have this problem," retorted Zero.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Zero stop, it was my fault. I came here wanting to see Senri," I shouted to him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's not just your fault, Lily," said Senri; "it is our fault as well for keeping you here longer with our talking."

"Senri-Senpai…." I stuttered.

Before I could say anything else, Zero came up to me, grabbed my arm, and led me towards the door.

"I hope to see you again soon, Lily-Chan!" yelled Takuma, waving to me.

"Don't count on it," growled Zero, closing the doors behind us.

Back inside, Ruka was having a fit.

"That Kiryu boy, who does he think he is? Barging in like that!" she growled.

Kaname came down the stairs and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Ruka. It was wrong of him to do that, but you don't need to be like him and give out your anger like that," he said gently.

Ruka bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Kaname-sama, it won't happen again," she promised.

Senri laughed, "Yeah right, Ruka couldn't last more than 5 minutes with him without throwing a hissy," he smirked.

Ruka whipped her head around and was about to yell at him but then stopped.

"That's what I thought," Senri sneered.

"Come on, enough of this," pleaded Takuma, "Let's just forget about what happened."

"Well said, Ichijo," Kaname replied.

Ruka then grinned at Takuma, "well we know you don't want to forget about Lily-chan," she sneered.

Takuma, however, grinned back at her, "why wouldn't I want to forget about her, she is a sweet girl," he answered.

"And I'm sure you want to get to know her more than a friend," Ruka kept going.

Takuma then blushed, "that's none of your business, Ruka," he retorted.

Senri laughed; "it's alright Ichijo. It's not like you are the only guy to fall for Lily," he assured him, "but I warn you, she is my precious little girl, I need to make sure no guy is going to be dumb enough to treat her wrong."

Takuma went even redder. Kaname smiled at the group and looked out the window at Zero and Lily. After everything she has been through, Lily has a caring heart, and is beautiful. But her blood is so tempting because of her kindness.

**Back with Lily**

Back outside, Zero was dragging me to the gym, while I was yelling at him.

"Really, there was no need for that back there!" I shouted at him.

Zero ignored me and continued to drag me towards the gym.

"Are you even listening to me?" I continued to shout at him, "I'm talking to you, let me go" I tugged out of his grip and stopped.

He turned and faced me. "Don't make yourself even more late for your training," he spoke to me.

"I could give a damn about my training right now. I just want to make sure that anytime I want to talk to Senri-Senpai, I don't have to worry about you coming in and causing a ruckus."

Zero then laughed.

"What's so funny?" I bellowed.

He then smirked at me "what is so special about him and the other night class students?" he asked me.

"They all seem nice to me and are very welcoming," I answered back.

"Do you forget that some of the night class almost drank your blood the night you came here?" He challenged me.

"You are forgetting that it was Senri and Takuma who saved me that night. Senri also saved me 6 years ago from a vampire." I retorted back to him.

"But they are all the same, vampires are all the same, blood thirsty monsters!" he shouted at me.

I then remembered Zero's past. How a vampire murdered his family. I went up to him and reached out and took his hand.

"Zero, I know you have had a tragic past. But you need to understand. I know Senri, and he is different. He is gentle and caring. He is not like other vampires." I said to him.

Zero then looked at me with a sad look, and cupped my hand into his. "But who knows what will happen to him in the future. What if he goes insane and hurts you?" Zero asked me.

The thought of that shook me. I let go of Zero's hand and backed away.

"How could you say that, he would never." I looked down, trying to erase the thought of Senri being a monster and hurting me.

I clamped my hands on my head and shut my eyes.

Zero came up to me, "I'm sorry Lily. I shouldn't have said that."

He gently took my hands away from my head and held them. I then looked up to him and smiled.

"It doesn't matter," I told him, "I will prove to you that not all vampires are the same."

He then looked down and then looked back up staring into my eyes. Oh no, I felt my face going red again. Why was this always happening when I was with Zero? Zero then started to come closer to me. What was he doing? I tried to move my hands from his, but as I did he held them tighter, making me unable to move my hands from his. He was coming closer to my face. My lips were shaking; I was stuck on the spot! What was happening right now? What were my feelings for Zero? My mind was stirring, as he got closer.

"Zero, Lily!" came a voice, breaking the moment.

Zero stopped what he was doing and let go of my hands. Yuki was running towards us with a big smile on her face, and was wearing shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. Quickly we backed away from each other, both with our faces red.

"Did you guys forget about the training for Lily?" Yuki chirped.

She then ran and took both of our hands and we all headed towards the gym. As she was bringing me to the gym, I was relieved yet a little disappointed of her arrival.

What was Zero doing earlier?

**Hope you liked it**

**And don't worry; there will be more romance between Lily and Zero in the next chapters**

**P.S if you wanna be included in the little chats above before the story starts just let me know **


	7. The new prefect

**Sweetlily16: **_**(breathing heavily after a long chase from Aido and Zero) **_**alright finally back to post another chapter of vampire knight.**

**Zero: **_**(finally catching up)**_** and some romance?**

**Yuki: I would have never have thought of Zero as the romantic type…..**

**Zero: shut up….**

**Sweetlily16: Aw someone has a little soft side**_** (reaches out and pinches one of his cheeks)**_

**Zero: **_**(grabs wrist and gives me a threatening smile)**_** you are definitely asking for your death wish if you do that again**

**Sweetlily16: **_**(gulps) **_**but then I wouldn't be here to write about any romantic stories about you**

**Zero: ….. You have a point**

**Sweetlily16: that's what I though ^_^ RxR please and sadly, I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters except the ones I create**

**XXX**

_**Third person POV**_

At the Senate hall, Senator Ichijo excused himself. He went down the hallway, and then went through a secret door. He proceeded down the long stairway. He finally came to a stop in front of a large basin of water.

"Any news of her?" came a deep, dark voice.

"No my lord, we sent out the level Es but they said she is gone from the village," Ichijo replied nervously.

Red whips came out violently, ricocheting around the room, just barely missing Ichijo.

"For so long, we have searched for her, and why is it so hard to find her?" the voice bellowed.

Ichijo kneeled down and bowed his head. "What about your son, my lord, perhaps he knows of her whereabouts."

"In time, I will use his help to get her, but for now, we have to figure out her whereabouts and who she is with." The voice replied.

Ichijo looked up "but what if she is with him, he would never hurt her" he asked.

The voice laughed, "Oh I don't intend on putting her in harm's way, but he won't have a choice. He will help me get my daughter."

_**Back with Lily**_

As we stepped inside the gym, I felt a bit nervous. Sure, I was one of the best protectors of my village, but Yuki and Zero had been a part of the disciplinary committee of this school for years. This wasn't going to be the same as my night watches back at my village.

"Alright, first we will have to see how could you are with heights and your gymnastics skills." Yuki instructed me.

I looked around and noticed Zero had disappeared.

_**With Zero**_

In the boy's locker rooms, Zero was changing. As he was getting dressed a sudden pain burst through his chest. He ran over to the sink and started coughing. Shaking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box of pills. He put 2 in his mouth. But seconds after he did that, he got another sickening feeling. He continued to cough into the sink. He looked up and saw himself in the mirror.

It can't be happening, he thought to himself. This morning, I felt a lust for Lily. I can't hurt her, she means so much to me.

A flashback of this morning's incident, where he came so close to her; so close to her lips, too close to her neck. Zero bit his lip so hard, trying to hold back the pain. A trickle of blood ran down his lip. Immediately, he sucked it back in.

Mhhhhhhmmm he thought. He was interrupted by a pounding on the door. "Zero!" shouted Yuki, "Hurry up and get ready, we can't keep Lily waiting."

_**Back with Lily**_

As Zero came out of the locker room, I couldn't help but stare. He was wearing sweatpants and a shirt that revealed his abs. What a body he had.

Then looked at me and grinned. "Like what you see, Lily?"

I blinked and realized he knew I was checking him out. My face turned beet red and I turned around. How embarrassing, he noticed I was staring at him. I feel like such I a fool, I thought. Yuki, thankfully, brought us back to reality.

"Alright, Lily, your first obstacle is to be able to deal with heights," she instructed.

She and Zero then lead me outside. I realized the gym had a balcony and was more than just one floor. They brought me to the 2nd floor.

"So how good are you with heights?" Zero asked me.

I looked up at him and smiled "I grew up loving heights," I answered to him.

Before they could say anything else to me, I ran to the railing of the balcony, got up on it, and jumped off. As I was air born, I decided to show off and do a front flip as I was in the air. I ended with a perfect landing. I looked up to Yuki and Zero. Yuki stood there looking amazed, as for Zero, he shrugged his shoulders.

"That was just the 2nd floor. You need to try the next one." He spat at me.

I laughed, "Next floor?" to their surprise, I took a strong leap and landed on the 3rd floor's railing.

"How about jumping from the roof?" I challenged Zero. I took another leap to the roof and looked down.

Zero was sneering at me "not so easy is it," he challenged back.

"Remember, if you don't feel comfortable, don't worry about doing it," Yuki called to me.

I smiled at her and then jumped off. During my jump, I decided to do 2 flips. Once again, I ended it with a perfect landing on my feet.

"Very good!" Exclaimed Yuki as she jumped down and met me. Zero followed her; with the same expression he gave me earlier.

"Not bad," he said to me, "but are you fast?" he challenged me once again. Before I knew it he bolted past me.

"No fair, you could have at least told her you were starting!" Yuki shouted to him.

I wasn't worried though. I ran right after Zero. I will admit, he is pretty fast. But I was able to catch up to him. We both finally slowed down and ran back to the gym.

"Wow, I haven't even caught up to Zero when it comes to running." Yuki told me.

Zero glared at me. "Not bad, but in order to be a part of the disciplinary committee, you have to be able to fight, with or without a weapon."

We then went inside the gym. "Now, you have to be able to fight Zero," Yuki instructed me. I looked over at Zero and he was smirking at me.

"Like I said before, no one has been able to beat me when it comes to fighting."

I looked back at him and replied, "I won't go easy on you."

He just laughed. "Alright, Lily you start, NOW!"

The minute he said that, I felt myself being forced to the ground. Zero was pinning me to the ground. He was really strong; he held my wrists and had his body pressed against mine.

"Ready to give up now?" he asked me.

"Not in a million years," I answered.

With all my might, I swung my body over and then it was me that was holding him to the ground. As I was holding him to the ground he started to laugh. Before I could ask him, he threw me aside. As I got up, I threw a punch at him. Quickly, he dodged it and swung his leg out. I was able to dodge it and swung another punch at him. I was able to hit him, full blow. He then hit the wall.

"Are you ready to give up?" I asked him.

"Never," he replied. He leaped right over me in a swift move. Before I could turn around and get him with another hit, he was behind me. He wrapped his arm around my neck and wrapped the other arm over my arms and waist.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" he sneered at me.

It was a good move, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Might as well give up right now, I'm sure you are enjoying being in my arms right now," he laughed into my ear.

I gasped, what a conceited jerk. With all my might, I swung my legs over and was out of his grasp. Soon Zero was pinned to the ground with my foot on his back.

"TIME!" Yuki yelled, "I think that was a great performance, Lily." She congratulated me, "I think we would be honored of you were on the disciplinary committee with us, right Zero?" she looked over at him.

He got up and wiped his forehead. We were both sweating and breathing hard. I did get a good workout. He then looked up at me.

"I guess you are good enough," he grumbled, with saying that he held out his hand; in it was a prefect badge for me.

I reached out to grab it. As I was taking it out of his hand, he then took a hold of mine and pulled me closer. "But don't think I will go easy on you, next time we have a fight like this," he warned me.

I grinned to him, "I will wait for that day," I replied. "Yay!" Yuki was screaming, she ran over and gave me hug. I was pretty happy myself.

"Well done, Lily." I turned over and saw that Senri was standing in the doorway.

"Senri-Senpai!" I shrieked. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I always knew you were skilled."

My face was going red again. I felt I didn't deserve thanks from Senri. I was just thankful he was here with me. I heard a groan from behind. I turned and saw a glare on Zero's face. I forgot that Senri's presence was a bad thing to Zero. I was worried he would then start shouting like he did earlier today. Instead, he went into the locker room. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I turned back to Senri. "What are you doing up, shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" I asked him.

He smiled and put his hand to my cheek. "I wanted to see how good you were doing with your training, and I see that you are a natural," he told me.

It was too much for me to take. Senri would never stop acting like an older brother to me. But that was something I would never want to stop.


	8. nothing going on right?

**Yuki: Yay there finally is another prefect to help us out, and a girl for that matter!**

**Zero: Did I seriously have my ass whooped last chapter? **

**Sweetlily16: Yup!**

**Zero: And by a friggin girl for that matter?**

**Sweetlily16: You got it!**

**Zero: You have got to be kidding me**

**Sweetlily16: Hey, it involved a little romance between you and Lily**

**Zero: So in order for there to be romance with me and a girl, I have to look like a complete idiot?**

**Sweetlily16: well it definitely adds humor to the story**

**Yuki: and doesn't make me look like the weak one for once**

**Zero: You're still weak**

**Yuki: **_**whispers**_** coming from the guy who totally got his ass handed over to him last chapter by a girl**

**Zero: What was that?**

**Sweetlily16: **_**giggling**_** oh nothing. RxR :D the**__**only things owned by me are the characters I create**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**XXX**

After my training, I headed over to the showers. I decided to use the headmaster's bathroom, since it was crowded in the girl's bathroom. The shower was very relaxing. It was definitely my reward after a hard day's work. I turned the shower knob off and took a towel and wrapped it around me. As I walked out of the shower stall, I gasped. Standing right by the sink was Zero.

"Um, have you ever heard of knocking?" I shrieked at him.

I took an extra towel hanging right next to me and chucked it right at him. In a swift movement, he caught the towel, without even looking up from the sink. He then looked up. He was pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Zero, what's wrong with you?" I asked. He didn't answer me.

He then looked down into the sink and started coughing. Worried, in walked over to him. "You know you can tell me anything," I assured him, patting his back.

He stopped coughing; his eyes then moved to me. "For starters, how about putting some clothes on? It's hard to talk to you when you are only wearing a towel."

I glared at him and smacked his back. "Perv!" I yelled, "and I was trying to be nice," I grabbed my clothes on the sink counter. "You could at least be a gentleman and either close your eyes or step out of the bathroom while I get dressed," I snapped.

"I'll close my eyes if it will keep your mouth shut," he retorted.

"Jerk!" I shouted.

I made sure he closed his eyes and then I quickly got dressed into my new uniform. "You can open your eyes now," I told Zero.

He opened his eyes and then stared at me. "I thought you said it was rude to stare," I snapped at him.

"I could say the same to you, since you stared at me during training," he muttered back to me.

I blushed. "I was not staring," I responded.

Zero turned around and started washing his face, "whatever." I threw another towel at him and walked out the door.

_**A couple hours later**_

I put on my new prefect badge. Day classes had just ended; I headed outside knowing I would have to help Yuki keep the day class girls from attacking the night class. Sure enough, as I came to the night class gates, girls were crowding all around it, trying to get inside.

"You have to be at least 5 feet away from the building!" I heard Yuki shriek. I finally found her in the large crowd of girls. "Lily, help!" she cried as soon as she saw me.

I went to the other side where the girls were crowding and pushed them back. The doors of the building started to open. I got a big impact pushed on me as the girls tried harder and harder to get near the gates. The night class students started walking out. Leading the group was Aido, the vampire who bit me the first night I came here.

"Hello, ladies, it's great to see you all again!" he exclaimed.

The girls pressed even harder against me, trying to get close to Aido. He then stopped right in front of me. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Wow, the pretty, yet tasty girl is now a prefect for the school," he sneered at me.

I glared back at him, standing my guard. The girls started shrieking even louder, some shouting how it was unfair Aido was talking to me. For me, I would rather him not talk to me. Suddenly he grabbed me and put his arm around me.

"Sorry ladies, but to this day I am taken by Lily-chan," he yelled.

"What!" I snapped. I was shot many evil glares from the girls in front of me.

"Didn't we have a talk about your behavior with Lily, Aido?" came a voice. Kaname and Senri appeared next to us. Aido's face turned red and immediately withdrew his arm away from my shoulders, knocking me over.

"S-sorry, Kaname-sama," he apologized and then continued to walk towards the school.

"My apologies, Lily" said Kaname. Senri help out his hand and helped me up, making me feel like a fool. The fact that Kaname and Senri having to rescue me in almost every sticky situation I have been in since I came here.

"It's no trouble," I assured them.

They both smiled at me and walked off to class. The distraction of those two was enough to send the girls charging past me, I could no longer hold them back. They charged past me and I fell to the side. I braced myself for the ground, but instead of hitting the ground, I fell into someone's arms. I looked up and realized I had fallen into Zero's arms.

"Zero I'm sor-" I started to say but he cut me off. "You failed your first challenge, which was to be able to restrain the day class girls," he told me.

I gave him a glare and then realized I was still in his arms. I jumped back.

"Well at least I was here to help restrain them along with Yuki, and where were you? Nowhere to be found," I snapped back.

Zero shook his head, "those girls are smart enough to not mess with me. Tomorrow will be a real challenge, since it's Valentine's Day."

I gasped, tomorrow was Valentine's Day and I completely forgot.

"That's right, oooh I'm so excited!" shrieked Yuki.

Zero groaned, "Just another day where all the girls just croon all over those night class monsters." He then turned around and walked away. I watched him, until Yuki ran in front of me.

"So thinking about giving anyone special to you, chocolates for tomorrow?" she asked me.

I had to think, "I don't think so, and I'm not that excited for it."

"How could you not be?" gasped Yuki.

I shrugged, "what about you, Yuki? Anyone special that you are giving chocolates to?" I asked.

She blushed, "it's a secret," she replied to me.

I smiled. We both knew that she wanted to give chocolates to Kaname. Ever since the day he rescued her, she has always adored him.

"Well I got a recipe for chocolates; if you want you can make some with me tomorrow morning." Yuki offered.

"Sure I'll make some, not that I know who I will give chocolates to," I responded.

"What about Zero?" Yuki suggested.

I blushed and turned so she wouldn't see. "What makes you say his name?" I asked nervously.

She shrugged, "I always thought you had some kind of feelings towards him."

I laughed, "That's impossible, he is just a friend." I stammered.

She then laughed and then skipped back to the sun dorm. Her words stunned me. Zero, I whispered. Should I give him chocolates? Do I really have feelings for him? I thought to myself. I then shook my head. It's nothing I told myself. Nothing.

_**In the school building**_

Looking outside the window before night classes started was Senri and Takuma.

"She couldn't love a man like Kiryu," Senri grumbled.

Takuma looked at him. "Is it the fact that you don't like Kiryu-kun that makes you say that, Senri?" he asked.

Senri looked at him. "I'm surprised you aren't even jealous, Ichijo. After all, it's obvious that you have some feelings for Lily," he smirked.

Takuma's face went red but he smiled. "She is beautiful and full of spirit." He pointed out.

Senri smiled as well. She has been through so much, and yet she does continue to smile each day, he thought to himself.

"She is a sweet girl, and very strong," said Ruka, "I think her and I will be good friends. She's different from the other day class girls and that Cross-san girl."

Aido then stepped in, "she is beautiful, and has a delicate taste," he said, licking his lips.

Senri and Takuma turned around and gave him a death glare. "Say that again, Hanabusa, and I'll whip your bottom. I won't ever forget the way you treated her when she arrived here."

Aido sneered at Senri. "You seem to care so much for her, Shiki. Do you wish to keep her blood all to yourself?"

Hearing this, Senri stepped forward towards Aido. "Enough!" Kaname appeared between them. "Don't start a havoc before class, you two." Kaname then turned and slapped Aido. "Though I don't blame Senri for getting mad at you. That's not something you should be saying. Senri just cares for Lily. As do I."

Aido then turned, "forgive me, Kaname-sama. But out of curiosity, why do you care for Lily-chan? I thought it was Yuki-chan you cared deeply for."

Kaname looked out the window. "Lily is close to Yuki. They are like family. But Yuki will always be my precious girl." He turned away and looked outside the window at the figures of Yuki and Lily heading back towards the dorms. But Yuki cannot find out that I plan on making Lily's blood my own.


	9. what are you hiding from me

**Zero: I'm still waiting for my romance!**

**Sweetlily16: Geez be patient, you aren't the one writing the story**

**Zero: well that can be changed, I think it's time for a new author, someone who knows I need a better part and will make me stronger, tougher, getting a lot of romance, and-**

**Yuki: sounds like the only person who would actually want to write all that is you**

**Zero: your point is?**

**Yuki: don't tell me you want to take over and write the story**

**Zero: what's wrong with that idea?**

**Yuki: I would prefer if Sweetlily were to continue with the writing**

**Sweetlily16: man Zero, you are starting to sound like Aido**

**Zero: Don't you even dare compare me to that disgusting creep!**

**Aido: did someone call?**

**Sweetlily16: Aaaah I thought Zero beat you to pieces? (hides behind Zero)**

**Zero: what the hell? I thought I did too**

**Aido: oh you guys have much to learn when it comes to getting rid of a vampire**

**Sweetlily16: **_**grumbles**_** some vampire hunter…**

**Zero: what did you say?**

**Sweetlily16: Nothing!**

**Kaname: Aido, Kiryu please leave Sweetlily alone, like Yuki I too would prefer she continues writing and does not have to put up with you two.**

**Sweetlily16: ah arigato Kaname-sempai. I feel touched that a pureblood finds my writings enjoyable**

**Kaname: well of course, you let me have my time with Yuki and also I get some sweet blood out of this.**

**Sweetlily16: O_O um ok…I am just going to get back to work…**_**slowly and quietly walks away from Kaname**_

**Kaname: **_**grins**_** she will have to come back to post her stories sooner or later, and I will be waiting. **_**To the readers**_** Sweetlily16 does not own anything except for her own characters. Enjoy my dear readers.**

**XXX**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of chocolate. That's when I realized it was Valentine's Day. I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen. Yuki was in there, but she was having trouble.

"Yuki, do you need help?" I asked.

She jumped realizing I was there and knocked over some bowls. "Yes please," she begged me.

I went over and picked up the bowls. I checked the recipe. No later we both were able to whip up a fresh and new batch of chocolate. As the chocolate was baking I had a flashback of when Keichan and I used to cook a lot. Another skill I got from him. As I was having these flashbacks, tears started to form in my eyes.

Yuki noticed this; "Lily, what's wrong?"

I looked at her and wiped away my tears. "It's nothing, really." she could tell I was lying. "Fine, if you must know, I was thinking about Keichan." I told her.

Tears started forming again in my eyes, and this time I couldn't hold them back. I started crying, oh how I missed Keichan so much. Yuki hugged me and started stroking my hair. "I'm sorry, Lily. You must miss him so much." I buried my face in her shoulder.

"What's going on?"

We looked and standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Zero. I tried to stop crying, but it was no use.

"Lily?"

Zero went up to me. I couldn't let him see me like this. I ran out of the kitchen and into the Courtyard. "Lily, wait!" I heard Zero scream, but I didn't stop.

I didn't need him to see me like this; Crying like a baby. I ran over to the fountains in the garden. I looked into the water and saw my reflection. Keichan, I miss you so much, I thought. You didn't need to die. The monsters wanted me. I don't know why but they did. And you and many others died protecting me. Tears were pouring down my face. When I looked down into the water again, I saw not only my reflection, but Zero's. Sure enough, he was standing right beside me. I didn't even hear him coming. Quickly I turned away from him.

"Zero, please go away. I need to be alone." I sobbed.

But he didn't go away. Instead, he took my shoulder and turned me to face towards him. "You can't tell me it's nothing. Why are you so sad Lily?" he asked me.

I looked down and kept silent. When I didn't answer, he reached out his hand and tilted my chin up so I was looking straight at him. "Please tell me. You told me I could tell you anything and that you would be there for me. Now talk to me, let me be there for you."

I looked into his lavender eyes. In them I saw gentleness and caring kindness. Zero was not always like this. To see him like this, especially to me, was a surprise. But I felt comforted by this. I leaned against him, burying my face into his chest.

"I miss my guardian, Keichan. He cared raised me and cared for me. I have memories of him and thinking about them makes me sad, since he is no longer here with me." After I told him this, I continued to cry more.

I expected he would laugh, but instead Zero wrapped his arms around me. He held me close to him and started stroking my hair.

"I know what it feels like, to lose someone you love. I remember the day I lost my family. A vampire slaughtered them. Just like what happened to your guardian."

The needle of remembrance pricked me. That's right, I thought. Zero's family was murdered. He was in a situation like I was. He continued to hold me. The warmth of his touch was comforting. Then the thought of Yuki telling me of having feelings for Zero came to me. This moment brought it to me. What did I think of Zero? Do I really have feelings for him? I backed away from Zero.

"Lily, please don't be afraid to come to me if you are feeling sad like you are now." He told me.

"Zero…" I said moving closer to him again. All of a sudden he twitched and clutched his head. "Zero what's wrong?" I asked him.

He then turned away and started running. "Zero, Zero!" I called after him, but then he was gone. I kicked at the ground in anger. Why was he being like this? First he is comforting me and now he needs to be away from me? I couldn't help but feel frustrated, but then I stopped. Why did I care so much though? I looked out into the distance. Did I really have feelings for him?

Takuma was watching from his window. Lily, you seem to be really close with Kiryu, he thought. If only you could come to me for comfort he thought with a sad look.

**XXX**

Evening came soon; the time to exchange chocolates was near. Yuki and I rallied up the girls and brought them in their lines for each night class guy they were giving chocolates to. The moon dorm gates then opened up; out came the night class. Aido was the first to his gate, which had the most girls. I just stood there bored, making sure nothing got out of hand. I looked around; once again Zero was nowhere to be found.

"Lily-chan" came a voice. Takuma came to me. "These are for you," he handed me a box of chocolates.

"Ichijo-senpai," I stuttered.

"Please just call me Takuma." He gleefully replied.

"Thank you, Takuma-senpai." I told him. I reached into my pocket and took out one of the few boxes of chocolate I had made. I handed it to him. "And this if for you," I told him.

"Oh Lily-chan, how sweet of you. This makes me feel so happy," he exclaimed.

Takuma, he is such a sweet guy. He isn't like any of the other vampires of the night class, I thought to myself. Before we could talk anymore, Yuki came running past us blowing away on her whistle. Apparently Aido had been asking girls their blood type. We both laughed, since that was typical Aido.

Senri then came by; "To be honest, I never look forward to this day," he grumbled.

"Senri-senpai," I told him, "You have many admirers, you should feel honored."

He turned and smiled at me, "The only admirer I need, is you Lily."

I looked down; Senri, do you always have to be so kind to me. But picturing him being hard on me was hard. I took out another box of chocolates and handed it to him. "Senri, you need one from me too," I told him. He took it from me and then pulled me into a hug.

"Dear, sweet Lily. You are too kind. I don't need chocolates to show that you care for me."

I smiled as I was in his arms. Too kind.

_**With Zero**_

By the stable, Zero was breathing heavily and clutching his chest. He shot his head up.

"Whoever is there, show yourself!" he yelled.

Out of the corner, a girl appeared. "Kiryu-san, will you accept my chocolates?" she asked.

"Get away from me!" he bellowed.

The girl ran off apologizing. He sank to the ground, still clutching his chest. These attacks won't stop, he said to himself. If I don't keep it under control, I will hurt someone. I will hurt someone I care about. Lily, he thought.

_**Later**_

"Finally, it's over," I exclaimed, "I thought it would never end!"

As the night class students began to walk away Yuki tripped. Out of her pocket, a box of chocolates fell out.

"Yuki, are you alright?" I asked running over to help her up.

As I helped her up, I noticed someone picking up the box of chocolates. "Kuran-senpai," Zero called out.

He tossed the box over to Kaname, and he caught it perfectly.

"Thank you, Yuki," he said to her.

Yuki then blushed, but soon turned over to Zero with a face of rage. "Did you really have to do that Zero?" she screamed at him.

Here we go I thought, another moment of those two bickering. I walked off to my dorm room to get ready for night patrol. I realized I had one more box of chocolates in my pocket. Who should I give them to?

"Lily! So good to see you!" my uncle came running out of his office. "Ah, I see you got some chocolates from some admirers. Oh my pretty Lily," he chirped patting my head. "I hope your stay here is going well so far," he told me.

I nodded, "everything is going good" I assured him. "I'm going to get ready for night patrol," I told him.

"I suppose I should ready the classrooms for night classes," with that he left. I went to my room and got out my prefect badge and put it on. Then I lay down on my bed. Working here at my uncle's school is tiring I thought to myself. But it was good that I was here with Senri, Yuki and… Zero. Just thinking about him made me happy. Ugh, I need to go wash up, I told myself, trying to erase the thought in my head. I went to the chairman's bathroom. As I opened the door, I saw Zero sitting against the wall, soaked in water with his shirt halfway on.

"Zero, what are you doing? You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off." I walked over and took a towel and started drying him off. After I did that I buttoned up his shirt.

"Zero, I know you haven't been feeling well lately. I know you may not want to talk about it, and that's fine with me. But I want you to know I'm always here for you." I told him. An idea hit me; I took out the last box of chocolates in my pocket. "Here," I said handing them to him, "I made these myself. I tested them and they taste pretty good. It's my Valentine's present to you." I beamed. He took it from me and smelt the box. He then got up and left the bathroom.

"Well you could have said thank you," I yelled. As I walked out I noticed a small white pill on the floor. I picked it up. It was a blood tablet. What was that doing in here?

_**Back with Zero**_

Zero walked onto the yards; night had fallen. These attacks, they won't stop coming. That can't be a good sign, he told himself. And as I look at Lily, the lust for her comes, and I can't control it.

Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him. He pulled out his bloody rose gun. Sure enough, some of the night class students surrounded him. He pointed his gun at Ruka's neck, since she was the one closest to him. Along with her, were Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, and Rima Toya. Zero sneered; they have a lot of nerve coming out here to start a fight, he thought.

As I walked down the hallway I looked out the window. I gasped; Zero was outside and was surrounded by the night class, with his gun out. I noticed Senri was out there too. I couldn't let Zero hurt him. I opened the window and jumped out of it.

"Stop!" I shouted.

I landed right in between Zero and Ruka. Yuki was there as well; I guessed she realized what was happening.

"Fighting is prohibited!" she yelled at them.

"Zero, please put that away." I pleaded with him, reaching my hand out and touching his. He then calmed down and lowered his gun.

Aido noticed this; "Smart move Kiryu, but that won't stop us from using our powers. Why does Kaname-sama show kindness towards you when you despise us?"

Ruka stepped forward, "I cannot allow him to show respect towards a human like you."

"Really, we don't need to resolve this by fighting!" I bellowed. I stepped in front of Ruka. "I know you are a kind person Ruka. Don't let your anger get in the way right now. I'm sure Zero has done nothing to you."

"He may not have disrespected me, but he did to Kaname-sama, and that is just as bad. Please don't get involved in this, Lily-chan." She told me.

"I'm your opponent if you plan on fighting right now!" demanded Yuki. Ruka then stopped.

"This is really pointless," said Senri.

I turned around to look at him. "Why Senri-senpai? I didn't think you would get involved in this."

He looked at me with a sad look, "I didn't want you to get involved with this either, Lily." He told me, "Let's go back to class," he said to the others.

They all headed back to class. "Zero, it's not like you to stir up trouble like this with the night class," Yuki snapped.

"I agree with Yuki, that wasn't necessary." I replied.

Zero glared at both of us; "They came to me, I didn't ask them to come to me and start crap." He then walked away.

"Mr. Grumpy pants." Retorted Yuki, "I'm going to patrol the west wing," she told me.

"I'll stay here and patrol this side," I said to her. We then went our separate ways. I went inside and walked down the hallways. Zero has been acting a little strange lately. I know he has had a tragic past and a hate for vampires, but it's getting out of hand, I thought to myself. And when he said the vampires came to him, which means that Senri came to him, wanting to start a fight. Why would he do that? All of sudden, I crashed into a hard chest. I looked up; it was Takuma.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Takuma-senpai," I apologized.

Takuma smiled at me, "no need to be sorry, I should have been more careful at where I was going."

I realized something, "Takuma, please tell me that Senri-senpai wasn't going out with Aido and the others to encourage Zero?"

Takuma sighed, "as you know, Kiryu-kun doesn't get along well with our kind. His attitude towards us has made him an enemy to most of the night class students."

I twitched at the word "enemy." "But why? Why would Senri do something like that to provoke Zero?" I got frustrated at the fact he would do that, knowing that Zero was a friend of mine.

Takuma sensed my frustration. He laid a hand on my shoulder, "my dear Lily, Senri is a close friend of mine. If I know him well, he is not the kind of guy to start trouble," he assured me.

"Is he aware that Zero is a good friend of mine?" I asked him.

He looked down; I did not like that expression.

"Takuma please answer me," I begged.

He looked up and then answered me, "Senri knows Kiryu is a friend of yours. That is why he does not bother him as much as the other students do. But I will not lie to you, he despises Kiryu. And the fact that he has shown some feelings towards you angers Shiki."

I felt my heart race as the words left his mouth; does Zero have feelings for me? But then more frustration came to me. "Even of Zero did show feelings for me, the least Senri could do is be happy for me. What if I felt the same for Zero?" I snapped.

It felt wrong being angry with Takuma, he had nothing to do with this. But hearing his words angered me very much.

Takuma gave me a questioning look, "Do you have feelings for him, Lily-chan?" he asked me.

I stepped back, realizing I spoke too much. I looked down; I couldn't answer that. I didn't even know the answer to that. "I-I don't know," I turned around and ran down the hallway.

"Lily, wait" I heard Takuma cry, but I didn't stop. My mind was filled with questions and frustration, about Zero and Senri. So many questions, but no answers. I slowed down as I came to the top of a staircase. As I came to a stop I looked down and saw Zero. He was leaning against the railing, breathing heavily.

"Zero, are you ok?" I asked.

He looked up at me; "Lily, why are you here?" he breathed out.

I walked down the stairs towards him. "Zero, I know you had to deal with some of the night class earlier, but don't let it bother you."

He staggered getting up; "Stay away from me," he growled.

I was hurt by his words, "why all I want to do is talk to you, let me be here for you Zero," I cried out in frustration.

"There's nothing you can do," he moaned to me.

I looked down with a sad look. "Fine, I understand. If you don't want to talk to me, it's ok."

I was hurt and I didn't want to leave him, but I couldn't stand there while he didn't want me here with him. I turned around to leave.

"Lily!" Zero grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He wrapped his arm around my arms and waist and held my chin with his hand.

"Zero, wha-" I started to say but I was cut short as he brought his mouth to my face. His lips brushed against my cheek and moved down to my neck.

"Zero please, you're hurting me," I gasped. I tried to move but his grip on me tightened.

He started kissing the right side of my neck. A chill ran down my spine as I felt him lick my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him open his mouth and press his teeth against my skin, then pierce right through. A pain seared in my neck, the same pain I felt when Aido bit me, but deeper. Zero was drinking my blood!


End file.
